


Escape Without Me

by justaWindow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Basically a novelisation of what happened in chapter 4 in Gundham's pov, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaWindow/pseuds/justaWindow
Summary: Hajime and the others are stuck in the Funhouse, starving and losing hope. As much as Gundham denied it, the foolish mortals wouldn't survive another day and he didn't want that to happen.He'd have to resort to murder to get them out.





	1. Chapter 1

This was it.

After trying to figure out a plan, he knew what he was going to do. Yes, he felt a bit sorry for Nekomaru, as he had just returned to them, but he needed to do this. Deep down he wanted the others to escape, and the only way was to kill someone. Either murder or starve to death. Or cannibalism. But this world wasn't a Dog-eat-dog world, at least not on his watch. As satisfying as it would be to watch the others scramble and writhe around in despair from lack of nutrients and food, they needed to get out.

He had chosen Nekomaru for a victim because he was strong and would put up a fight. He would be a challenge when he battled him, and he enjoyed challenges. No one could beat the dark overlord Gundham Tanaka! But also, Nekomaru didn't have to eat. As he, Nekomaru of course, was a robot. Therefore, he didn't need to digest food. Hell, he didn't need to breathe! As sorry as he felt, he went on with his plan.

He snuck up to the Final Dead Room door, his eyes inspecting the clown-like face staring creepily at him. Above the face were the words "FINAL DEAD ROOM" printed on. He grasped the handle, the cold metal sending a chill along his arm. With a determined growl, he swung the door open and stepped inside. The Four Dark Devas sunk deeper into his scarf, chirping quietly at the sudden change of air.

He chuckled quietly, raising his hand to stroke the tiny body of one of his Devas. "Keheheheh, do not worry, my Devas of Destruction, this is just a mere room, nothing scary about it." He cooed, hoping to reassure the frightened hamsters. Small squeaks sounded and the scarf moved as the hamsters snuggled into his shoulders. He sighed, letting his arm flop down against his side.

He rethought the plan in his head, playing the steps out in his mind. First, he broke the contact elevator and then set the wall clock's alarm to 5:30 AM. Now he would grab the tools needed in the octagon. Then, Nekomaru would wake up and go to the Strawberry Tower around 7 AM. They would battle it out, Gundham hopefully coming out as the winner. After setting him on sleep mode, he'd set the alarm to 7:30 AM and tie him up, hanging the looped end on the doorknob so he'd hang. He'd leave and destroy the button for the door to Strawberry Hall, go through the Octagon Passageway, arrive at Grape Hall and press the button the open the tower's door. He'd ready the area with the supplies he'd grab, and leave back through the passageway to his room and pray that everything had gone right. Sounds like a good plan.

He flexed his fingers, taking a step deeper into the room. The door swung shut, closing with a slam. No, he didn't jump. The dark overlord of ice, Gundham Tanaka did not jump.

Breathing in deeply, Gundham quietly prayed to whatever god may be out there and scanned his gaze along the dark room. Bloody numbers were written around the room, 5, 3, 7 and 6. A desk sat to the right of the room. He pulled open a draw. Inside the middle one was a pair of pliers. He took it. The right drawer had a piece of paper with "S, M," four black squares and another "S". Below those were numbers from 0 to 6. Gundham's eyes lingered on the paper, mentally registering it in his mind to remember it. He wandered over to the closet, opening it to reveal nothing. Well, except for a rusted coat hanger. He took that too.

A shining object caught his eye. Under the bed, something metallic glistened, peaking his interest. He stuck his arm out, but to no avail, when he retreated his hand, it came out empty. The object was stuck too far deep under the bed.

He examined the two things in his hand, the gears in his head turning. "Aha!" Gundham barked, smirking. He snapped the jaws of the plier onto the hanger and began to turn and press it into a straight, wire shape. Bending down, he stuck the hanger-now-wire under the bed. Using the elongated object, he swept what looked like a key out from under the bed. He glanced back at the desk, seeing the final draw had a lock glaring tauntingly at him. After jamming the key into the lock, Gundham twisted and pulled the drawer open. Inside lay a pair of scissors. He took it. 

Sitting uselessly in the corner of the room was a Monokuma plush doll. He poked its stomach with the scissors. A robotic voice called out to him. "Gyaaaah! I didn't eat any grannies!" Gundham scowled at the bear, entwining his fingers into the loops in the scissors and snipping the air a few times before stabbing the dual blades into the plush's plump stomach. The scissors reached something hard, so he stuck his hand inside and pulled out a white box, wires clinging tightly to it. After wedging the cover off, he retrieved the two batteries inside, dropping the box so it hung limply against the Monokuma.

At the end of the bed, on the wall was a small, rectangular panel. When Gundham slipped his fingers into the dent on the edge of it, it didn't budge. Four 0s were aligned in a curved way and when he placed a finger against one and pushed up, the 0 disappeared under the panel and was replaced by a 9. Beside the four 0s was a red light, and below that was a button that read 'ok'.

"Looks like it needs a four-digit code," Gundham mumbled to himself, pondering on what the one number out of ninety-nine hundred and ninety-nine, could be.

Then he remembered the four numbers painted on the wall. He rolled the 0s to make '5 6 3 7' and pressed ok. The red light flashed.

Bloody words above the panel caught his attention. "Watch the NEWS?" Gundham echoed, his eyebrows raising. "There is nothing here that I would be able to watch the news on, except for the laptop! But the screen won't change." He grunted in slight distress. Then it hit him. NEWS stood for the directions north, east, west and Gundham cackled in proud arrogance. Taking another look around the room, he raised his hand and switched the numbers. '3 9 5 7'. The red light turned green and the panel swung open.

Inside sat a digital camera and a USB stick. He took them both and placed them into his pocket after sticking the afore collected batteries into the camera. He trotted over to the laptop that sat on a rusted table in the corner of the room, shuffling through the collection of wares, taking out the USB. He plugged it into a jack, disappointment etched on his face when a password box showed up. He sighed. 

Prying his brain for any memories of what it could be, he looked over the slip of paper with the 'S, M,' for black squares and 'S'. With a frustrated growled, Gundham clenched the paper in exasperation. He breathed out, "Maybe the digital camera has a hint." 

Taking said camera, he flicked the switch on and waited as it booted up. What appeared on the screen was a photo of the solar system. He glanced at the paper again. An idea popped into his head. Standing in front of the laptop, his fingers trailed along the keyboard to spell out 'SMVEMJS'. A beep sounded and what looked like an Othello board took the place of the password box.

"Puzzle after puzzle!" Gundham ran his hands through his gelled hair, "Don't give up, the dark lord Tanaka will not bow down to a silly puzzle made by a robotic bear!" He smirked.

After pacing around the room and thinking, he plodded over to the panel and closed it, stupidly inserting the numbers '9 8 7 5'. The red light changed to green and a sparkling sound vibrated around the room. He began to chortle with laughter. Monokuma was quite the simple puzzle maker. Striding confidently to the panel on the wall with the metal plate beneath it, he saw that the plate was open. Inside was a lock. Remembering the key he had collected from under the bed, Gundham fumbled for it and stuck it in the lock.

Loud creaking sounded and the metal bars that blocked the exit rose up, swallowed by the ceiling. A door with a black shadow of a gun inside a red hexagon stood a foot behind where the bars were. The middle of the floor opened, and up popped a red table with a monochrome bear shaped stand holding up a revolver. He lingered on spot for a moment before reaching out and grabbing a piece of paper laid in the stand, a translucent clown face was printed on it, with three vertical lines running along the sides.

"Solve the mystery of the Final Dead Room and you will obtain The Right Way to Participate in the Life-Threatening Game.

About the Life-Threatening Game... It's 'Life-Threatening Roulette.' P.S. You are held liable for setting the roulette's difficulty! Depending on the difficulty, I've prepared special prizes, but make sure you don't overdo yourself!"

"So it's basically the game 'Russian Roulette?" Gundham muttered, placing the paper down. He plucked a bullet from a box sitting on the stand, loading it into the gun's cylinder, spinning it. He placed the revolver against his head. Using his other hand to scoop up his hamsters and place them on the stand, he closed his eyes, ignoring the frightened squeaks from his Dark Devas. The gun seemed to weigh heavily against his palms and his fingers felt sweaty. A grin split his face and he chuckled nervously, clenching the trigger. He pulled it.

A click sounded, and when he opened his eyes he saw the same musty room he has been in when he closed his eyes. The only difference, the formerly red hexagon was now green.

A deep sigh escaped him as he placed his Four Dark Devas back into the protection of his scarf. Pushing the now unlocked door open, he found himself in the hexagon building. Shelves of swords lined the wall, boxes of various weapons and explosives sat on the checkered ground, collecting dust. At the end of one of the corners was a small, rectangular window, the light blue sky shining brightly, filling the room with an unfamiliar light, causing Gundham to squint his eyes.

"Congratulations, Gundham!" A cheery voice rang out behind him. Gundham turned around, seeing the half black, half white bear Monokuma. "Congratulations on clearing the Final Dead Room! I have a present for a daring person like you!" The bear struck a shy-looking pose before whipping something out of nowhere, "now then, here you go!"

Gundham grabbed the object. It was a turquoise coloured book with the kanji for Future Foundation printed on the lower left corner. In the upper middle was a pink A-shape with little wings sprouting from the two diagonal lines. "This is..." Gundham scanned his gaze across the bumpy cover, the kanji '未来機関' staring back at him. "I thought we already received this when we were at the roller coaster?" Gundham questioned, his eyebrows raising as he glanced at the robot.

Monokuma's face seemed to darken and he waved his black paw, "well, just think of this as an extension of that."

"Anyway, I'm passing this along to you. How you use it is up to you." Monokuma chuckled darkly before waving goodbye and opening the red-striped door to the exit.

Gundham scoffed and glanced around the room, setting his eyes upon a curled up line of chains, he grabbed the endless snake and hefted it onto his shoulders before snatching a coil of wire and a hammer with a rather large head.

Just as he was making his way to the exit, the window caught his eye. Curiosity took over his mind and he trotted over to the wall, glancing through her transparent glass. Pine trees stretched across the land, puffy white clouds flitted across the sky. Obscuring half of his view was a large, oval building attached to a rectangular one. His eyes widened and he leaned closer to the glass pane, "I see..." He mumbled.

With a nod of his head and a satisfied grunt, he swung the door open and marched from the octagon, pulling open the doors that allowed him to exit the Final Dead Room and allowed him to carry on with his plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Gundham stood waiting in the tower, a smirk plastered on his face. Soft clanking sounded, growing louder as his target drew closer. The door opened as a robotic Nekomaru stepped heavily into the elevator, his piercing yellow eyes staring emotionlessly down at him. The cyborg stood still for a moment before jumping into a fighting stance, obviously reading the atmosphere.

Gundham chuckled, he himself in a posture ready for battle. "Sensing even my subtle killing intent... As expected of you, Nekomaru." Gundham barked, a smoky black aura wafting from the two.

Nekomaru's beady yellow eyes shone bright, "this scorching, stinging, tense atmosphere... I've been a team manager for so long, I'd nearly forgotten this..." He muttered, clenching his fists and tensing his legs. "This is great! What a comforting atmosphere! And what is your reason? Do you intend to resolve this situation by killing me?"

Gundham narrowed his eyes, flexing his stiff fingers. He let loose a few low chuckles, which evolved into howls. "I am the warlock, Gundham Tanaka... Heroes, lords of darkness, and even the gods themselves flee from me... I need not cling to any trivial reason! I am simply going to kill you because your very existence is an annoyance!" The background behind them began swirling and blurring until he could only focus on his opponent.

"You'll drench your soul with evil until the bitter end, huh...? SPLENDID!" The robot shifted, movements slow and easy as he chortled as if what Gundham had said was just a simple joke. "In response to your spirit... I shall kill you with all of my might! I won't go easy on you, Don't even think about holding back! Don't waste your breath on cowardly tactics! Give me everything you've got!"

"Nekomaru Nidai! Your blood will drench the foundation of my empire!" Gundham's scarf whipped and moved, slithering across the air like a snake.

"Bring it on!" Nekomaru shouted.

Gundham lunged forwards, clasping his hands together. A bright blue light emitted from a magic circle etched underneath Nekomaru, the light spiralling up the robot's legs. Nekomaru's upper body twisted in an attempt to dodge Gundham's attack. His feet were plastered to the ground. "What a cheap trick, Tanaka!" He snarled, ignoring the fact that Gundham had just cast a magic spell.

Gundham didn't have time to retort, he kicked his legs forwards and slammed himself into the robot's chest, tensing his legs muscles and kicking off, gracefully landing on the ground. Nekomaru began to laugh, his shoulders bouncing.

"You call that an attack?" He barked.

Gundham's hands flashed in front of his face, the ringed index and middle fingers on his right hand standing erect, the others were curled against his hand. He bent his arm at the elbow, hovering above his hip. The elbow of his bandaged sat in the crook of his right arm, his hand standing in front of his face, his fingers tense and crooked. 

"Indeed," he grinned.

Nekomaru began fidgeting, raising his arm to claw at the back of his neck, where one of Gundham's Dark Devas was crawling. The robot's eyes flickered, the yellow light dying. His shoulders slumped and he leant forwards. "Looks like Jum-P turned on his sleep mode." He chuckled, proud of how well-trained his Four Dark Devas were. Reaching his arm out, the beige and white hamster chattered happily and crawled on top of the robot's head, leaping with outstretched paws onto his sleeve.

The hamster clicked its teeth and skittered up his arm, digging itself into his scarf where the others were.

Gundham dug his nails into the closed panel on the robot's chest, wrenching it open. He pulled the clock out and began pressing the buttons on the back, setting the alarm for 7:30. Grabbing the cyborg's legs, he pulled him over to the door, wrapping a wire around his foot and body, tying the other end around the doorknob. Leaving the tower, he tore off the button cover to the door's elevator and pulled at the wires, tearing them out. The button hung limply against the wall, a single cord holding it up.

After travelling through the secret octagon passageway, Gundham strode over to the Grape hall, pressing the button. The floor lowered and Gundham entered, his eyes raising to look at the ceiling, where an unconscious Nekomaru hung. He smirked and dropped the large headed hammer on the ground, around the area where he suspected the pillar to fall. With the chains, he strode over to the Strawberry Tower's door, looping the chains tightly around the knobs. He snapped a lock onto the chain and pulled at it, humming in approval. Once again, Gundham slipped through the secret passage and walked back to his room. His scarf flowed behind him as he stepped confidently down the hall. Something caught his eye, Fuyuhiko was sitting stiffly in the lobby, his body slouched and hands fiddling against his lap. Gundham scowled. How unlucky. He hid behind the wall, waiting for the alarm to ring.

After what seemed like forever, the hellhounds unleashed a battle cry and the alarm howled with full force. Fuyuhiko yelped in surprise, jumping out of his seat and grabbing the clock. Turning it over hurriedly in his hands, he searched every end of the demon alarm in hope to turn it off. 

Footsteps sounded down the hall and Kazuichi bolted into the lobby, staring at Fuyuhiko and the hell beast.

"H-Hey! What are you doing!?" Kazuichi snapped, pointing his finger accusingly at the shorter male.

Gundham took this as his opportunity to step forward and intervene. He strode into the room, his arms crossing, a dark expression crossing his face. "This raucous... It's louder than the supreme ruler of the netherworld bellowing for a sacrifice...!" 

Kazuichi scowled, his eyebrows twitching, "don't go making all this noise so suddenly!"

Fuyuhiko stuttered, growling angrily at the roaring beast in his arms. "I-It's not me! The wall clock just suddenly started ringing... I was trying to stop it!"

"Then hurry up and stop it already!" The pink haired man retorted, his teeth clenching.

"I-I know! I'm in the middle of doing that!" Fuyuhiko gripped the clock in irritation, his finger slapping onto a small button on the side. The alarm suddenly stopped ringing.

Kazuichi sighed in relief, his finger scratching his cheek, "man, that totally freaked me out... Well, I'm definitely wide awake now..." 

"My mental defences were bombarded with sonic resonance..." Gundham glared at the clock. "Fuyuhiko... Was this not your doing just now!?"

The shorter male stuck his hands into his pockets and scowled, "why would anyone do something so childish?"

"You must've rushed over after hearing that sound, but you sure seemed to get there pretty fast." Kazuichi rose an eyebrow, giving him a questioning glance.

"Well... I didn't rush over here. I was at the lounge by coincidence." Fuyuhiko answered.

"Coincidence, hmm...?" Gundham hummed, glowering.

The yakuza stared at the scarved man in confusion, "wh-what? Do you doubt me?"

Kazuichi rose his hand to grip at his hat, his nails quivering, "Whatever. I don't really give a crap, but it's 5:30!" He hollered, staring at the clock in disbelief. "Man, thanks to Fuyuhiko, I woke up early for no reason... I should go back to sleep."

A loud banging reverberated throughout the lounge, the floor resounding. Gundham, hiding his face within his scarf, grinned. 

Fuyuhiko flinched in surprise, his gaze travelling across the ground. "Huh? What was that sound?" He questioned, lifting his eyes to look at the pink haired man as he began to panic.

"E-Earthquake?" Kazuichi's eyes widened and he pulled his hat over his forehead.

Gundham's nostrils flared as he sighed, "it did not feel like it shook."

Though that didn't help calm the frightened man's nerves, "there's no way this building is gonna collapse, right...!?" He howled as he clung to Fuyuhiko, gripping his shoulders.

"Hey, Kazuichi! Stop... clinging to me...!" He snapped, leaning away.

"Are we going to check and see what make that troubling cry?" Gundham raised his chin, glaring at the two as if they were mere children.

Fuyuhiko put the clock down on the table and trotted out of the lounge, Kazuichi sticking to his back like a tick. "You better get off!" Fuyuhiko turned his head and gave the cowardly man a harsh glare.

Kazuichi acquiesced, removing his tense hands away.

"Move it, mortals!" Gundham snapped, his voice incontrovertible, a hurried tone lying underneath.

Fuyuhiko quickened his pace, bustling down the stairs and turning towards the tower. He faltered at the sight of the broken elevator button. "What the fuck?"

"It seems like it's broken..." Kazuichi muttered, disappointed.

"What beast made that vociferous rumble?" Gundham questioned, feigning confusion.

"I don't know... But I'll try to fix the button." Kazuichi brightened, his eyes sparkling at the thought of fixing something. He trotted away, in search of supplies.

"I'm going to call the others and see if they know what's going on." Fuyuhiko nodded to Gundham.

"Then, I shall accompany you," the breeder declared, following the shorter ultimate up the stairs.

A monitor in the corner of the room blared to life as a chime sounded, Monokuma sitting on a chair, a tequila glass filled with odd blue liquid swirling around in his paw. "A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!" The screen faded to black.

Fuyuhiko hurriedly grabbed the telephone, pressing the button labelled with a picture of a grape. Quiet, rhythmic blaring echoed from the earpiece until it stopped and a click sounded. Fuyuhiko took that as his chance to speak, "...oh, you finally answered!" He snapped in annoyance.

The character on the other side hesitated for a moment before speaking, "that voice... Is that you, Fuyuhiko?"

"Jeez, do you know how long the phone was ringing? I was getting worried that no one would pick up." 

"Wh-what are you guys doing? Are you still in the Strawberry House?" Gundham recognised the other voice as the lowly Hajime.

Fuyuhiko blinked, "even if we wanted to go over there... we can't. Looks like someone broke the damn elevator. It's not moving at all, and we can't enter the tower from Strawberry Hall because the door button there is broken, too... So basically, we're sitting ducks here."

The line was silent.

"...Hey, are you listening?" The yakuza growled angrily.

"Y-Yeah... I'm listening... Anyways... everyone in Strawberry House is safe, right?"

"We're safe, but we can't find Nekomaru anywhere. Do you know anything?"

"Didn't you hear the body discovery announcement earlier?"

Fuyuhiko clenched the telephone, snarling into the receiver, "dammit... so that's what it was! Shit! Why did it have to be Nekomaru!? He just came back to us! ...Where was he killed?" He asked, his voice lowering.

Hajime sighed, "Grape Tower. When I went there this morning, he was already..." His voice trailed off.

"I see... Grape Tower..." Fuyuhiko rubbed his eyebrows with his index finger and thumb, scrunching them together. He cursed softly under his breath. "If the door to Strawberry Tower wasn't broken, we'd be able to enter the tower and... Holy shit, that's it! The killer broke the elevator and the Strawberry Hall door so they could split everyone up, and prevent us from doing a proper investigation! Dammit... That dirty bastard..."

"What about another way? Is there any way you guys can come to this side?" Hajime asked.

"I guess we just have to let Kazuichi handle it. He said he'd take care of the elevator. I guess he's our only hope right now..." Fuyuhiko exhaled before piping in again, "based on what Kazuichi said, It's gonna be hard for him to fix the Strawberry Hall door without parts... But he said he might be able to do something about the broken elevator."

Hajime hummed in response, "we'll be waiting... Are you guys going to be okay?"

Fuyuhiko chuckled, smirking, "yeah. We'll head over there as soon as Kazuichi fixes the elevator." He suddenly burst out, "until then, it's up to you bastards!" He slammed his hand down on the button on the phone and pressed it onto its stand, huffing. "Y'hear that? Nekomaru's been killed."

Gundham nodded solemnly. "It seems we've lost another being just as they rose from the netherworld."

Fuyuhiko scoffed, "we better tell Kazuichi what happened. Hopefully, we'll be able to see what happened ourselves."


End file.
